La Recette de la Galette
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Nord-Pas-de-Calais ne sait pas cuisiner et Bretagne le met au défi de faire une galette. Basse-Normandie décide donc d'aider Quentin. C'était peut-être une connerie...Ou pas ?


Et voilà, cet OS est enfin clôturé ! Tout ça à cause de mon père qui fait des galettes xD (mais c'est tellement bon les galettes...)

_**/!\ WARNING : YAOI /!\**_

**Titre :** La Recette de la Galette

**Rating :** M

**Personnages principaux :** Bretagne et Basse-Normandie. Euh...Et Nord-pas-de-Calais et Corse en toile de fond ?

**Résumé :** Nord-Pas-de-Calais ne sait pas cuisiner, alors Bretagne le met au défi de faire une galette. Basse-Normandie décidé d'aider le pauvre Quentin...Mais c'était peut-être une connerie. Ou pas ?

**Crédits :** L'histoire et les personnages régionaux sont à moi.

**Note de l'auteur :** Tuez-moi xD Je ne pourrais plus bouffer une galette en paix à présent xD BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

- Nathalie, je sais plus quoi faire, je deviens dingue...

La haute-normande rejeta sa lourde tresse en arrière et observa son jumeau, affalé sur un fauteuil, un bras sur le visage, dans la parfaite pose des tragédies grecques. Ses cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés pendaient dans le vide avec sa tête et ses yeux gris étaient masqués par sa main. Ils venaient de rentrer d'un énième meeting régional qui s'était déroulé une fois de plus de la même manière : seules Réunion, Alsace et elle qui s'intéressaient à ce qui se passait, Corse et Bretagne qui revendiquaient leurs indépendances, Provence-Alpes-Côte d'azur qui draguait Île-de-France...A la fin, Basse-Normandie avait croisé Bretagne dans un couloir, le roux l'avait emmerdé, il l'avait assommé et Corse avait dû soigner son chiant d'ami.

Dès en rentrant, Léan s'était effondré sur son fauteuil en marmonnant, après lui avoir demandé si elle pouvait rester avec lui, n'ayant pas envie de rester tout seul. Et pour cause, le normand était atteint d'un des maux les plus incurables de la planète, les plus récurrents et les plus dévastateurs (dans certains cas).

Le normand, le viking, le scandinave, le fier guerrier à la double hache, le faux-calme, Léan était amoureux.

Oh, il ne lui avait pas dit, elle l'avait seulement deviné à son attitude. Elle aussi avait été amoureuse, autrefois, mais c'était à présent du passé. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à définir de qui.

- Alsace était particulièrement enthousiaste, aujourd'hui...tenta-t-elle.

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un "hm..." distrait. Bon, pas Alsace. Pourtant, elle aurait parié sur elle sans hésiter. Mignonne et calme, elle irait très bien avec son frère. Et le fait qu'elle "appartienne" déjà à Lorraine aurait pu expliquer la déprime de Léan.

- Tu ne trouves pas que PACA est lourd à draguer Île-de-France ?

- Ils font leur vie...répondit mornement le normand.

Bon, toujours pas de réaction. De toute façon, cela l'aurait étonné. Léan aimer une fille aussi superficielle qu'Île-de-France ? Ou un garçon aussi lourd que PACA, accessoirement.

- Réunion essaye de s'imposer en ce moment, ça fait plaisir à voir, tenta-t-elle encore.

- Ouais...Génial...

Nathalie soupira. Elle n'allait tout de même pas devoir faire toutes les régions, quand même ? Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour faire un nouvel essai, le téléphone sonna. Léan bondit littéralement de son fauteuil et alla décrocher.

- Allo ?

Il eut soudainement l'air déçu.

- Ah, c'est toi Nord-Pas-De-Calais...Tu me veux quoi ? ...Pourquoi pas, ça me changera peut-être les idées...Nan, cherche pas. J'arrive, ça me prendra un peu de temps, par contre.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Léan raccrocha en soupirant.

- Je vais chez Nord-pas-de-calais, il veut apprendre à cuisiner et je lui avais proposé, y'a longtemps.

- Hum, d'accord. Je vais rentrer, du coup.

Le normand hocha la tête et embrassa sa soeur avant de partir. Nathalie grimaça, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir le cuisiner un petit peu plus pour savoir qui il aimait, mais tant pis. Elle rentra également chez elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Léan arriva enfin devant la maison en plein centre ville d'Arras et entra sans frapper. Il fut accueillit par Quentin et une forte odeur de brûlé.

- Désolé de te déranger, Léan, mais je vais finir par mourir d'intoxication alimentaire si ça continue comme ça...

- C'est pas grave, va. Tu veux que je t'apprenne à faire quoi, précisément ?

- Des galettes.

Le normand haussa un sourcil.

- Tu viens me demander à moi, le normand, normand, hein, nor-mand, de t'apprendre à faire de galettes ?

Quentin se gratta la nuque.

- Ben...Stef' m'a mit au défi de faire une galette, le plat le plus simple du monde -d'après lui- et comme un con j'ai accepté...Et j'ai pas réussi, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Léan roula des yeux. En sachant que Quentin était aussi bon à cuisiner que lui à mentir, accepter un défi culinaire était du suicide. M'enfin, il lui avait promis donc...

Attendez. Mais il n'avait jamais fait de galette de sa vie, lui !

Quoique, pour que même Bretagne arrive à en faire, ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué.

Le Pas-de-Calaisien le mena à la cuisine d'où s'échappait une singulière odeur de brûlé et une épaisse fumée noire et Léan soupira. Ils avaient du boulot. Enfin, il avait du boulot, plutôt.

- Bon, t'as une recette, quelque chose ?

Quentin acquiesça et lui tendit un truc qui avait sûrement dû être une feuille dans une autre vie, maculée de blanc d'oeuf, de farine collante et d'un truc que le normand n'avait pas envie d'identifier.

- Elle a eut des dommages collatéraux pendant mon premier essai, se justifia l'albinos aux yeux violets.

- Thor, Odin et Loki, aidez-moi...marmonna Léan en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quentin eut un léger sourire à la prière du normand. Ce blond et ses dieux nordiques...

Finalement, les deux hommes durent faire sans recette, se contentant des vagues souvenirs de Nord-Pas-de-Calais.

Pour arriver au même résultat que le Pas-de-Calaisien. Quelque chose de noir, fumant et l'air pas du tout comestible.

Quentin soupira et se fit remarquer qu'il allait devoir investir dans les boîtes de conserve et les plats à réchauffer au micro-ondes.

- On est nuls. Normal, c'est breton comme plat, fit remarquer le normand.

L'albinos aux yeux violets allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Alors, Quentin, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?! lança la voix joyeuse et juvénile de l'indépendantiste de service.

Quentin alla à l'entrée pour saluer Bretagne qui accrochait tant bien que mal son manteau au porte-manteau, trop haut pour lui. Le Pas-de-Calaisien l'aida, faisant au moins dix centimètres de plus que lui, avec un léger sourire.

- Roh, ça va, râla le roux, avant de reprendre immédiatement son sourire, Donc, tu as réussi ?

- Ben...Viens voir par toi-même.

- Déjà, ça sent le cramé...

L'albinos aux yeux violets soupira et mena son ami à la cuisine, où, étonnement, Basse-Normandie ne se trouvait plus.

Le roux s'approcha de la poêle puis se tourna vers Quentin.

- T'es désespérant, tu le sais ça ?

- Je sais, Léan me l'a fait comprendre aussi.

Stefan haussa un sourcil.

- Léan ? Qu'est-ce que ce crétin de normand vient faire ici ?

- Ben...Je lui avais demandé de m'aider parce que j'y arrivais pas mais...On dirait qu'il a disparu.

Le regard du breton s'alluma de malice.

- Serait-ce de m'avoir entendu arriver qui l'aurait fait mystérieusement disparaître ?

- Calme-toi, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver au milieu de vos disputes...

- Mais je suis très calme, Quentin, très, très calme !

L'albinos aux yeux violets roula des yeux. Calme et Stefan, l'équipe impossible, l'oxymore parfait.

Pendant ce temps, plaqué contre le mur du salon, la pièce juste à côté de la cuisine, Léan se demandait comment atteindre la porte de sortie sans que les deux autres régions le voient.

En effet, dès qu'il avait entendu la délicate (ironie) voix du breton, il avait détalé de la cuisine et s'était réfugié dans la première pièce qu'il avait vu.

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de devoir coller un pain au roux aujourd'hui.

Faisant un rapide tour de la pièce du regard, il repéra une autre porte à l'opposé. Il ne savait absolument pas où elle menait mais n'avait rien à perdre, alors...

Le normand n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée qu'un truc lui sauta sur le dos.

- TROUVE !

Léan eut un sursaut de dix bons centimètres et essaya de dégager le breton de son dos. Profitant de son inatention, Stefan était entré dans la pièce et lui avait sauté dessus en bon crétin qu'il était, laissant un Quentin soupirant derrière lui.

- Alors comme ça, on arrive pas à cuisiner un plat breton, hein ?

- Oublies-moi, donc...Et je ne cuisine que des bonnes choses, tu vois.

- Roh, t'es méchant. Les galettes, c'est meilleur que ta tarte au pomme !

- T'as jamais goûté.

- Si ! rétorqua le breton avec mauvaise foi.

Léan roula des yeux. Un jour -peut-être- cet idiot de breton arrêtera d'être de mauvaise foi, stupide, hystérique, chiant, casse-couilles, horriblement mignon, d'avoir une voix aussi aigue et il arrêtera d'en être raide dingue.

Ouais, on peut toujours rêver.

Le normand attrapa le morpion par le col de son tee-shirt et le ramena face à lui, le gardant dix centimètres au dessus du sol, pour le dévisager. Son fin visage orné de son habituel sourire goguenard, fier de faire chier le monde. Des tâches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues qui mettaient un peu de couleur sur cette peau pâle serti des deux magnifiques émeraudes scintillantes lui servant d'yeux. Son tee-shirt, soulevé par sa prise sur le col, dévoilait légèrement son torse légèrement musclé bien que, sans l'avouer évidemment, il aurait bien voulu en voir plus.

Avec un soupir, il le lâcha, le laissant lourdement tomber au sol sous la surprise.

Nathalie pouvait bien chercher qui il aimait pendant longtemps. C'était le dernier auquel elle aurait pensé. Bretagne. Stefan. Le roux.

Le malicieux lutin celte.

- Euh...Demi-Normandie, tu peux éviter de me fixer comme si t'allais me bouffer ?

- On cuisine très bien le breton, pourtant.

- Haha, très drôle. Bref, vu que toi et Quent' vous êtes des cas désespérés, je vais vous aider !

Léan le fixa d'un regard vide, son cerveau essayant visiblement d'analyser les paroles. Stefan lui chopa le bras et l'entraîna dans la cuisine où attendait Quention qui s'angoissait à l'idée que les deux régions de l'Ouest ne s'entretuent et ne mettent du sang sur ses canapés.

- Quentin, nettoie la poêle, je vais vous apprendre à faire une galette parce que là ça fait pitié !

Nord-Pas-de-Calais soupira et obtempéra, sentant que tout cela allait mal finir. Il était impossible de garder Léan et Stefan dans la même pièce plus de cinq minutes sans que ça ne dérape. Et il tenait à sa cuisine (et à sa vie, accessoirement).

Et, en effet, les cinq premières minutes se passèrent à peu près bien. Bretagne leur expliqua rapidement comment faire en leur montrant en même temps. Basse-Normandie était derrière lui, suffisamment grand pour observer par le haut, et Quentin à côté.

C'est la suite que l'albinos aux yeux violets ne comprit pas exactement.

En fait, c'était à cause de l'oeuf.

- ...on casse l'oeu...Rah, saloperie !

Stefan ferma l'oeil, ayant réussi à se prendre du blanc d'oeuf sur le visage en cassant la coquille. Il voulut se retourner pour prendre une serviette et réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas. En fait, en baissant les yeux il réalisa carrément que Léan avait ses bras autour de sa taille, chose dont il ne s'était absolument pas aperçu, trop concentré sur sa galette.

- Euh...Demi-Normandie ?

- Oui ?

Le breton renversa sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir regarder le normand dans les yeux.

- Tes bras. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent autour de...

Bretagne ne put terminer sa phrase. Oubliant la présence de Nord-Pas-de-Calais, oubliant que Stefan et lui étaient sensés se détester, oubliant que le breton n'était pas forcément consentant, Léan venait de l'embrasser.

Un ange passa. Le roux était trop surpris pour réagir et le cerveau de Quentin était parti voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Finalement, Léan lâcha les lèvres de sa victime et se recula un peu, retirant ses bras des hanches du breton. Stefan se retourna presque mécaniquement, atterré, tirant une tête indescriptible tant il était surpris, et incapable de parler.

- Tu as encore de l'oeuf en dessous de l'oeil, lâcha finalement le normand pour briser le silence un peu trop gênant pour lui.

- Vous sortez ensemble ? demanda innocemment Nord-Pas-de-Calais.

- QUOI ?! réagit enfin Stefan, sorti de son état léthargique.

Basse-Normandie ne semblait pas plus gêné que ça même s'il était mortifié intérieurement. Oh, oui, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il avait envie de faire ça (et il ne le regrettait pas tant que ça, d'ailleurs...) mais ne pensait pas qu'il serait un jour capable de le faire. Et la tête que tirait Bretagne disait clairement qu'il avait intérêt à donner une très bonne explication avec des arguments bétons impliquant au moins une fin du monde potentielle.

Quentin, lui, semblait plus pragmatique, observant avec intérêt la future scène qui allait se dérouler (sûrement pour la raconter à Corse dans les détails).

Au lieu de piquer une crise (ce que Nord-Pas-de-Calais et Basse-Normandie étaient sûrs qu'il allait faire) Stefan s'écarta du normand, allant derrière la table pour être sûr de pouvoir fuir (au cas où).

- Le lait de tes vaches aurait-il finalement eu raison des deux neurones se battant en duel dans ta tête, Demi-Normandie ?

- Laisse mes vaches en dehors de ça, s'il te plaît. Et oublie ce que je viens de faire.

- Ben j'vais avoir du mal ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait rouler un patin par son pire ennemi ! protesta Stefan.

Léan soupira, agacé.

- Je t'ai pas roulé un patin, je t'ai juste embrassé.

- C'est pas normal non plus !

Quentin observait l'échange comme on observait un match de ping-pong, attentif. Dès qu'il commenceraient à s'engueuler, il assommerait Léan. Il n'avait pas envie qu'ils s'envoient SES meubles à la tête. C'est vrai quoi, ça coûte cher les meubles.

- Et...Pourquoi, tu as fait ça, au juste ?

- Oublie.

- Nan.

- Je te répondrais pas de toute façon.

- Rah, allez, fais pas chier, quoi !

Basse-Normandie détourna le regard, pas décidé à répondre. On se fichait déjà assez de lui comme ça, c'était pas pour en rajouter.

Soudain Nord-Pas-de-Calais eut l'Illumination.

- Mais je sais ! Haute-Normandie m'avait dit de te surveiller pour savoir de qui tu étais amoureux, j'ai compris, en fait c'est de Bre...

Léan voulut l'empêcher de continuer en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche (bien trop bavarde à son goût), plus rouge qu'une pivoine, mais trop tard, le mal était fait. Bretagne l'observait, mâchoire décrochée, encore plus atterré que quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait envisagé la possibilité que Léan ait voulu l'empoisonner par un obscur moyen, lui transmettre une maladie ou que savait-il encore, mais pas le fait que le normand puisse être amoureux de lui.

Léan, le normand, celui qui lui avait piqué le Mont-Saint-Michel, le grand guerrier scandinave, son nemesis, son ennemi juré, sa cible de fléchette...Basse-Normandie était amoureux de lui, Stefan, le breton...

Impossible. Non, une espèce de faille inter-dimensionnelle s'était ouverte ou ils avaient été envahis par des extraterrestres (ou par les américains), c'était la seule explication.

- Demi-Normandie tu...Tu...Tu...Tu...

- Le petit train, chantonna Quentin.

- Quentin, c'est pas le moment. Bon, ben c'est dit, au moins. Arrêtes de buguer, nain bouffeur de galettes.

- Mais...Tu m'aime ?!

- Oui.

Stefan écarquilla encore plus les yeux si c'était possible, essayant de connecter deux neurones.

- Mais...Tu m'aime...D'amour ?! D'amour comme...Comme...Comme les amoureux ?!

- Oui !

- Mais...Comme...Comme les mariés ?!

- Mais oui !

- Comme...Comme...Comme Christian aime Quentin ?!

Le-dit Quentin faillit s'étouffer, ne voyant pas ce qu'il venait faire dans la discussion, qui plus est avec Corse.

- Rah, mais t'es chiant ! Oui, je t'aime, j'ai envie de toi, je veux t'embrasser et plus encore quand je te vois et tu hante mes pensées, voilà, ça te va, bouffeur de galettes ?!

Le visage du breton devint encore plus pâle. Son cerveau avait pris le dernier train de la gare de Gorsafawddacha'idraigodanheddogleddollônpenrhynare urdraethceredigion chez son aîné Pays de Galles. Soudain, il réalisa ce que Léan avait dit.

- Comment ça "envie de moi" ?!

- Je veux te faire l'amour, quoi, répondit platement le normand.

Quentin émit un long sifflement en l'honneur du tact bas-normand. Bretagne se mit à réfléchir, ou du moins à essayer.

- Donc, si je te disais que je t'aime aussi, tu...

Stefan n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se fit à nouveau embrasser. Quelques secondes, son cerveau se fit la remarque qu'il trouvait ça plutôt agréable mais il chassa bien vite ces pensées. Léan était normand. Non, Léan était la Basse-Normandie, merde ! Il ne pouvait pas...

Soudain, sa réflexion fut interrompue par deux mains qui remontaient dans son dos. Sous son tee-shirt.

Alors là, non. Non, juste non.

Il voulut repousser le normand mais Léan dut mal interpréter son geste car il prit ses petits poignets dans ses mains et poussa Stefan contre la table, l'empêchant de parler en occupant ses lèvres.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais, commençant à trouver la situation relativement gênante (et ayant déjà pris assez de photos pour en parler avec Corse pendant deux mois) opéra une fuite stratégique, ignorant les appels de désespoir du pauvre Stefan.

- Tu es consentant, Stefan, ça se voit, lâcha-t-il avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Le breton voulut protester avec mauvaise foi, trouvant que les mains de Basse-Normandie sur ses hanches étaient très bien là où elles étaient (mais ne l'avouerait jamais), mais Léan l'en empêcha en reprenant ses lèvres.

Il avait donc visiblement le choix entre essayer de se débattre...Et se faire violer, ce qui ne serait probablement pas agréable. Ou se laisser faire et apprécier.

- Stefan, arrête de réfléchir, ça fait fumer tes oreilles.

- Eh ! Mes oreilles ne fument p...Aaah !

Bretagne se mordit le poignet pour étouffer son cri de surprise. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Basse-Normandie l'avait déshabillé et venait d'insérer un doigt humidifié (sûrement par sa salive) en lui. Léan enfouit sa tête dans le cou du petit roux, mordillant sa chair tendre et y laissant des traces qui seraient probablement horriblement voyantes le lendemain.

Le blond fit légèrement bouger son doigt en son amant avant d'en mettre un second, lui tirant un gémissement de déplaisance qu'il fit passer en caressant le membre du breton.

Stefan, lui, avait déconnecté de la réalité. Et pourquoi ce foutu normand était-il aussi foutrement doué à ce foutu "jeu", hein ?!

- Je t'avais dis qu'on cuisinait très bien le breton. D'abord, on l'épluche, le chauffe, puis...

Bretagne glapit en sentant un troisième doigt s'immiscer en lui alors que Basse-Normandie tâchait de lui faire oublier la douleur en le caressant et dévorant sa nuque.

- ...On le dévore...

- T-tant que tu m'é-émince p-pas comme u-un ch-champignoooon...

Léan retira précautionnesement ses doigts de l'intimité du breton et l'embrassa tendrement ayant conscience d'attaquer la partie la plus douloureuse pour son amant. Il lui prit doucement les hanches et entra délicatement en lui, cherchant à le détendre en l'embrassant. Stefan gémit de douleur et gigota légèrement.

- T-Tu me fais mal...

- Désolé...

Léan décida de changer de position en prenant Stefan contre lui et s'assit sur la table, le gardant sur ses genoux. Bretagne en profita pour mettre son visage dans le nuque du normand, l'empêchant ainsi de voir les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Oui, il était en dessous, mais il gardait sa fierté !

Finalement, il se détendit et le fit comprendre à son amant par un léger coup de hanche. Basse-Normandie entendit bien le message et le prit doucement par la taille pour lui faire faire de langoureux mouvements, se délectant des cris et gémissements du petit roux. Le breton releva légèrement la tête pour embrasser Léan qui répondit au baiser avec plaisir, visiblement agréablement surpris que Stefan prenne l'initiative.

Soudain, Bretagne poussa un cri bien plus aigu que les autres et Basse-Normandie eut un léger sourire, comprenant qu'il avait tapé dans le point sensible de son amant, avant de s'acharner dessus pour faire crier le petit roux de plus belle. Stefan enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules du blond où il s'accrochait et appuya son front dessus pour couvrir un minimum ses cris. De plus, là où il avait posé sa tête, il entendait parfaitement bien les râles de plaisir du normand qui lui prouvaient qu'il n'était pas le seul à prendre son pied.

Léan frissonnait en sentant le souffle chaud du petit roux contre sa nuque. Soudain, il sentit son amant se contracter autour de son membre et jouit en lui dans un gémissement significatif. Stefan se laissa retomber contre le torse du normand en haletant.

- Gast...

- Quoi ?

- La ferme...

Le normand sourit et se retira pour serrer le petit roux contre lui.

- On devrait peut-être lever le camp avant que Quentin revienne.

- Peut-être, Demi-Normandie, peut-être.

* * *

- Quentin, mon cher Quentin, tu sais que je viens de manger ?

Nord-Pas-de-Calais fit un grand sourire malicieux à son ami, Corse.

- Je sais.

- Et donc que me foutre ton portable sous le nez avec une photo de Stef' et Léan qui se roulent un patin et le meilleur moyen pour que je dégueule dessus ?

Le sourire de la région du Nord s'élargit alors que Christian soupirait. Il lui avait fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour admettre que c'était bien Basse-Normandie et Bretagne sur la photo et pas un montage mais bon...Qui l'aurait cru...

Quentin rangea son portable et se mit à fixer ses pieds, ce que Corse ne remarqua pas, trop occupé à essayer de chasser d'horribles images de son esprit.

- Au fait, Christian..

- Hm ?

- Stefan, c'est ton meilleur ami, hein ?

Le corse haussa un sourcil.

- Oui, mais ça veut pas dire que je t'aime moins, au contraire, tu sais, je...

- Donc, si tu as quelque chose de vraiment personnel à dire, c'est à lui que tu le dirais ?

- Avec douze grammes d'alcool dans le sang, peut-être, mais pas moins. Pourquoi ?

Quentin laissa un léger silence passer, gêné.

- Donc si tu étais amoureux de...Quelqu'un...Tu lui dirais ?

Corse réfléchit.

- Ca dépend de qui. Si c'était de Léan, je m'abstiendrais, surtout maintenant, de PACA ou Ile-de-France...Je m'abstiendrais aussi, de...

- De moi ? le coupa l'albinos aux yeux violets.

Christian le regarda, surpris. Et remarqua enfin son visage plus rouge qu'une couverture de Super Picsou Magazine, rivé sur le sol.

- Et bien...Euh...Hum...

Merde, pas moyen de se concentrer sur une phrase en français correct avec ce tableau aussi mignon.

- ...Ïè. Ti tengu cara (1), Quentin.

Le pauvre Quentin n'eut pas le temps de comprendre la phrase qu'il se fit embrasser et entraîner dans un coin sombre.

* * *

1. Oui, je t'aime. En corse.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais : ...Ma cuisine...Pourquoi...Pourquoi...

Bretagne ; C'est de la faute à Léan !

Corse: La mauvaise foi bretonne...

Review ?


End file.
